


Kristy: Boys are Evil, Girls are...

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [6]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, Slice of Life, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kristy does not want to babysit for the evil-one who shall not be named.
Relationships: Karen Brewer & Kristy Thomas
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 30
Kudos: 4
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Kristy: Boys are Evil, Girls are...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitter's Club (2020). This is a part of my series of one-shots written after I watch an episode of the series. I'd actually planned on being further along, but then ended up working on Halloween one-shot for a collab project and started feeling the rest of the episode two one-shots would be awesome for the month of October.

“Boys are evil.” Kristy looked out the window, leaning on one arm, not at all thrilled to be finding herself stuck babysitting for the evil-one who shall not be named.

“Oh?” Her mother asked. “How so?”

“They’re always such a disappointment.”

“What about when your older brother Charlie let you watch a spooky movie when he watched you and your other brothers despite the fact I absolutely told him not to?”

Kristy’s eyes widened. Looking at her mother, she found herself surprised her mother didn’t know the difference between Charlie and _that_ evil-one who shall not be named. “Wait? You knew?”

“Charlie told me the truth, but also asked me not to get mad at you or Sam.”

“He said it was our little secret.”

“Well, I at least appreciate the fact Charlie was honest with me despite the fact he did bend my rules, particularly since he thought the experience would be fun for the three of you once David Michael went to bed.”

“It was, though…”:

“You had nightmares about the evil china doll coming to life for a whole week, right?”

“Yeah. Claudia watched the movie with us. I don’t get how she didn’t become frightened by the movie.”

“Claudia is Claudia, and you are you.”

That was when they arrived at the Brewer household if one might call such a big place a household. Kristy didn’t know what to think about the dreaded night, even more so when Karen brought out a china doll and started talking about burying the doll. “ _Should I be more worried she’s actually got the power to bring the doll back from the grave like in that movie, or should I be more worried Warren Brewer won’t be pleased with his daughter burying such an expensive doll in the backyard?_ ”

Of course, _that_ evil-one who shall not be named that she just named was quite rich, so would burying the doll be seen as a trivial expense? Kristy wasn’t sure, but her thoughts were bumped out of her own little world when a call came through, adding to the spooky atmosphere, but the way Karen spoke definitely made things spookier. Actually, Charlie and Karen might get along—a disturbing thought in Kristy’s mind.

Thankfully, it was only Mary Anne using the _other_ phone her father was making her make, but perhaps the evil-one could be named and she _did_ need to get used to having him as a part of the family. At least, she did need to get used to Karen being a part of the family, but a lightbulb went off in her head, one she might end up brushing aside later on—the fact Waren likely wanted her babysitting when it was supposed to be his weekend to bond with Karen and her brother because he wanted Kristy and Karen to bond, given the fact they would, even though Kristy still dreaded the wedding, be family of sorts.

As such came the ice-creme bars, and her admitting she’d let Karen have some just as Charlie once admitted to her their mother he’d let her and Sam watch spooky movies; it was possibly her hint that maybe, just maybe she was allowed to fudge Waren Brewer’s rule just a little bit under certain circumstances, which in a way made her feel powerful – in a good way that is. Kristy didn’t think herself power-hungry, though there were times people might disagree, such as when she got bossy.


End file.
